xlitefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Black Dragon
Queen Black Dragon Queen Black Dragon (Also known as QBD) is the hardest Dragon, and one of the hardest Bosses in Runescape You do not need any specific requirments to enter the cave for QBD, so you can just simply walk to the spirit tree at Home and teleport to the Queen Black Dragon. Queen Black Dragon has a total of 75,000 Lifepoints. She has 4 waves, each wave has 18,750 Lifepoints. When you've entered the room, you'll see 4 artifacts, you'll have to activate one of these every wave you've completed. Level Requirments Since Queen Black Dragon is one of the hardest bosses in Runescape, you'll need to have good Combat Stats. There are 2 ways you could kill QBD, that's either Ranging, or Melee. Ranging is easier, but it goes slower. Melee is harder, and you'll need better armor, but it's also ALOT faster. Melee When you're using Melee to kill the QBD I suggest you to have atleast 80+ in every stat and 99 Summoning for a Steel titan, you could also use a Pack Yak, but I suggest you to use a Steel Titan, this will speed up the kill. Range If you're using Range to kill the QBD, Make sure to have 80+ Range, so you'll hit something. Also here I suggest you to use a Steel titan. Armor and Inventory Inventory; Your inventory is very important for QBD, and it should be perfect. It should look something like this; For Melee; Use this Inventory if you wanna make sure that you wont die. *A Special Attack weapon *An Overload Potion or Flask *Very important! Antifire Potion *Special attack Recovery *Steel Titan Familair and Steel of Legends scroll *Summoning Potion ( To use the special attack on and on) *Super restores, to refresh prayer *Food, Could be anything, aslong as you survive. Don't forget to summon your Steel Titan before you go! For Range; Basicly the same for Melee, but you need Onyx and Ruby bolts (e). Armor; Every single armor piece can be usefull for QBD, but here will be showed some ways, for rich and poor people. Equipment Melee(Rich); *Torva set, *Fury, or any other amulet. *Rapier *Demonic spirit shield would be easiest, second option is Dragon Defender *Steadfast boots *Berserker Ring *Goliath Gloves *Completionist/Kiln/Firecape Equipment Melee (Middle-Rich); *Helm of neitiznot *Amulet of Fury or Strength Amulet *Firecape or any skillcape *Whip or Chaotic Longsword *Bandos Set *Dragon Defender *Berserker Ring *Dragon boots *Goliath Gloves or Culinaromancer's Gloves 10 Equipment Melee (Poor); *Helm of Neitiznot *Rune Platebody and Legs *Dragon Boots *Dragon Defender *Any Skillcape *Culinaromancer's Gloves 10 *Whip Range Equipments; Range Equipment (Rich); *Pernix Set *Chaotic Crossbow *Amulet of Ranging *Demonic Spirit shield or Eagle Eye Kiteshield *Ruby and Onyx bolts *Glaviens *Archer's Ring *Swift gloves any colour *Firecape Cape or better. Range Equipment (Middle-Rich); *Armadyl Set *Firecape or any Skillcape *Rune Crossbow or Chaotic Crossbow *Onyx and Ruby bolts (e) *Eagle Eye Kiteshield *Archer's ring or no ring *Rock Climbing Boots or Glaviens Boots *Swift Gloves or No Gloves *Amulet of Ranging Range Equipment (Poor); *Armadyl Helmet *Black D'hide Body, Legs, and Gloves *Ruby and Onyx Bolts *Rock Climbing Boots *Amulet of Ranging *Zamorak's unholy book *Any Skillcape or Ava's accumulator *Rune Crossbow Note; At the Ranging Equipments you've probably noticed I only put Ruby bolts (e), but you'll also need Onyx Bolts, Will be explained later. Queen Black Dragon Attacks The Queen Black Dragon has 8 types of attacks that she uses throughout the fight. They are: Melee attack *The Queen Black Dragon will use this technique if the player stands anywhere closer than one square north of middle artefact. *It is an accurate bite attack that can damage up to 200 lifepoints. *Players are advised to wear strong melee gear if they wish to stand anywhere closer than the first artefact. *This attack can be partially avoided using protect melee prayer. Ranged Attack *The Queen Black Dragon uses this technique on a player anywhere on the field, including melee range. *It is a sweeping attack that she does with her head that is accurate and usually hits in the high 100s. *Ranged Deflect/Protections negate 50% of the attack. Standard Dragon Breath The Queen Black Dragon has a dragon breath that even Super Antifires with a DragonFire Shield/Anti Dragon Shield cannot block. It will hit through both of them and deal damage in the low 200s every time she uses it. Warning: The dragonfire can easily hit 600 or more if no dragonfire protection is used. Super Dragon Breath The Queen Black Dragon will use this technique as a last ditch attempt to kill the player in phase 4. Like the standard dragon breath she uses, it is so hot that even super antifires with a dragonfire shield/anti-dragon shield cannot block it. The Queen Black Dragon will aim the attack at the centre of the field, which will deal 300 damage if you are in the middle and 125 when you stand at the edges. Fire Wave The fire wall attack.The Queen Black Dragon has an attack reminiscent of the one used by Char during The Firemaker's Curse quest. When she is about to use this attack, the chat box will display "The Queen Black Dragon takes a huge breath" in orange. It is a slow moving attack that will move towards the player in a linear fashion. If caught within the licking walls of flames, players will be damaged for rapid 225s per game tick. There is a pattern to this attack and when she uses it, holes will always appear in one of the 3 types of fire waves she uses. Players are advised to stand close to the centre when the dialogue appears, specifically to the left of the central dragonkin artefact as that is where one fire wave may fail to pass through. The field has a platform of 19 squares and: *Type 1 will pass through on the 15th or the 5th square from the right *Type 2 will pass through on the 9th or 1st square to the left of the centre artefact and *Type 3 will pass through on the 5th square. She will cycle between these waves so a player may predict where the next gap will be. Summoning The Queen Black Dragon will summon level 147 Tortured Souls. She begins using this technique during phase 2. When she is about to use this attack, the chat box will display "The Queen Black Dragon releases one of its captured souls" in purple. On first summon, the souls will appear one square west of the player. After which, the soul will cast a spell one square east of the player which will move every game tick until it hits the player. If hit by the spell, it will hit the player for a random damage between 900-1100 damage. This attack can be avoided by waiting a second after the soul appears on screen and running through the soul. The attack will continue following the player and hit the soul instead of the player, dealing its max hit on the soul at 250 damage. Other than the spell, the summoned souls will attack with a melee attack when in range that is inaccurate. The souls have a very slow moving speed and are weak to slashing attacks. The best way to avoid possible death (especially on the final phase where you can easily be hit up to 800!) is to restore health at around 900 or above, relying on successfully stepping out of the way is proven harder than it sounds as it requires perfect timing and the tortured souls move quite frequently as they cast so missclicking on them instead of moving out of the way is a common mistake. Time Stop The Queen Black Dragon does not use this technique herself but rather through the tortured souls she summons. This attack happens if players do not kill the souls quick enough. One of the souls will then teleport to a corner of the field and start chanting the incantations. If the soul is not killed by the time the spell completes in 10 seconds, the screen will turn green and players will be unable to move, heal or attack. The summoned souls will also freeze during this duration while the Queen Black Dragon will attack as usual. The effect lasts for approximately 7 seconds and when it's over, the player will take whatever damage was done during the freeze in one tick. There is no way to cancel out of this effect, but killing the soul does prevent the spell from happening. The tortured soul has very high defence against range so bringing a weapon switch will help you finish him off quickly if you are hoping to avoid the time stop. Souls healing After phase 3, the Queen Black Dragon, once the souls are summoned, uses this ability to heal from them, damaging them in the process. They lose 100 health points every game tick, and heal the Queen for 20 for every 10. A simple method to avoid restoring too much health to the Queen Black Dragon is to quickly dispatch of the souls once the message appears in the game inbox, and thus lessening the amount of health that can be restored. Grotworms The Queen Black Dragon will cough up level 105 Gaint Grotworms at the end of each phase. She will not stop coughing up the worms until the player has activated the correct artefact on the field. The worms become larger as the more phases the player takes down. These worms can hit accurate 250s if not protected against as with the ones present in the slayer caves. Their magic attacks can be completely avoided with deflection/protection prayers. Magical platforms Completing each wave will create a magical platform allowing access to the next artifact. However, a player who stands on these platforms for too long will start taking 220 damage every few seconds. Phases Queen Black Dragon has 4 stages, each stage it gets harder, and she will cast new attacks. The First Phase; The Queen Black Dragon is fought in four phases. During the first phase, she will attack with melee (if you are within her attack range), Ranged, and Dragonfire. Be aware that this dragonfire attack can hit 700 or higher, so the use of antifire potions are a necessity. She will also use a special Fire Wall attack (shown in the chat box with an orange message). You must pass through the gap in the flames to avoid damage. If this attack does hit, it will hit in the low 200s, dealing damage twice if it passes over you. Running through it may deal damage once, or, timed luckily, may not deal damage at all. In future phases, with multiple waves of flame, reaching a faraway gap may be difficult and running directly through the flames may be a better alternative to taking many hits upon failing to reach the gap. When the health bar for the first stage reaches zero, the Queen will start coughing up level 105 Giant Grotworms. Touch the dragonkin artefact in the centre of the platform to stop these from appearing. These can hit fairly hard with magic, so it is advised to dispatch them quickly. Avoid letting too many Grotworms spawn by activating the artefact as quickly as possible after depleting the Queen's health bar. The Second Phase; During the second phase, the Queen will summon a level 147 tortured Souls to attack. They will use an avoidable attack that hits about 200 every time, and then attack with melee. Kill the tortured souls, and then attack the Queen. During this phase, the fire wall special attack will cause two consecutive walls of fire to appear, instead of just one. When the Queen's lifebar runs out, she will cough up more worms. A quick player can touch the second artifact, which is on the left side of the chamber, while only allowing about two giant worms to spawn. It is possible, when tortured souls have been spawned, to run through them and make them hurt themselves. To do this, remember that they will always teleport right before doing their special attack, at this time you should run through them, and the special attack will hit the tortured soul and not you. This takes some practice, but does save you a lot of time. The Third Phase; The third phase is similar to the second. However, the Queen will summon two tortured souls instead of one, and there will be three fire waves, instead of two. Once her lifebar reaches zero for the third time, touch the artefact on the right side as quickly as possible. The Fourth Phase; The fourth phase is by far the most dangerous. She will summon four tortured souls at once to begin the wave. 4 of them will spawn around you and failing to move out of the way results in you being damaged atleast 800 which is the most common reason for death throughout the whole fight. You should try your best to keep your health above 800; preferably 900 in case the Queen decides to breathe dragonfire as this happens. One of these souls will teleport to a corner of the room, and a short phrase will appear over its head. Kill this soul as quickly as possible or it will freeze time. During the time stop, you will be unable to eat, attack or move. However, the Queen Black Dragon and the Tortured Soul who created the Time Stop will be able to function normally, all other monsters will be frozen in time with you. The time stop attack lasts for 7 seconds and nearly guarantees death unless you start with very high life points. If you are unable to kill this tortured soul in time, drink Saradomin brews up to your maximum health and hope for low hits. The Queen has one final attack - an extra strong fire attack. When the Queen uses this attack, move out of its way as quickly as possible. As with other waves, she has a fire wave attack, but it will still only have three waves. Once the Queen's lifebar has been depleted for the last time, touch the final artefact. Stairs will descend from the artefact, taking you to the rewards room. Category:Bosses Category:Guides